Pink Rose
by Makami
Summary: AU. Klaus wants to bring Shia back to Hell with him, but she won't go. Miya is a young girl with big dreams. How do their lives change when they suddenly meet? Dropped; I hope to resume it one day.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, it's based on the manga... sort of. It's more based upon my stories "Born Again" and "The Accursed". I got a great idea for it while I was writing TA. It's only supposed to be two chapters, but I'm going to post it by scenes. I hope that someone gets the chance to read this.

**Pairings:** For once I'll say this ahead of time. It's a Klaus/Miya(Misha).

**Pink Rose  
**_Chapter One, Scene One_

Klaus Russelburg stood amid the shadows and trees of a lush forest. A deep frown had planted itself upon his face, and gave no signs of leaving. And as unhappy and displeased the blond demon looked appeared to be, he seemed ready to stand in his spot for as long as he wanted to. It was stubborn determination that kept him there.

Well, that, and one other, small detail.

"It's bright," Klaus complained mildly. "And hot. And... _weird_."

He sneered, muttering several curses under his breath. Silently he questioned why he had even come here, to the Human Realm, though he already knew the answer.

Klaus was a full-blooded demon, and a proud one at that. Even if he had only lived a little over four decades--which left him looking around "eleven" or "twelve" to the humans--he could hardly imagine not being proud of what he was, and that he came from Hell. He didn't care what the humans, and especially the angels, though of his kind.

That thought returned his attention to the young brunette sitting on a large boulder, several meters away from the forest. She seemed to be lost in a daze, or perhaps just deep in thought, as she sat there. He hair was neatly tucked up in a bun, and her bangs were pinned out of her eyes by red clips that matched her eyes. She wore a dainty kimono made of a deep red cloth that matched the clips and her eyes. Up the right side of the kimono there was a pink and white floral design. It was _cute_, and oddly suited her.

Het name was Shia. At least that was the name that he had always known her by. He was unsure of the details, but something had happened in Hell that had knocked the brunette into an entirely different realm. The human one. The moment that he discovered that, he took it upon himself to come and find her. He swore to his elders and to himself that he would not return until he brought her back. And silently, he promised her that he would be the one that saved her from this wretched place.

But things would not be so easy.

A soft sigh passed through his lips. "Shia..." he breathed. The longing in his voice was evident.

When he came to her, finally, after searching for months, she had just turned her back on him. She screamed for the aid of humans to scare him off. Her eyes had been wide and terrified when she stared at him; even know he felt uncomfortable as he remembered them. He could see them so clearly. He could still hear her crying.

Once she was Shia. Shia, who came running to him when bullies picked on her. Shia, who once smiled so wonderfully to him and called him "oniichan".

That Shia was gone.

She was "Shima" now.

He had heard the humans calling her that.

Shima perked up suddenly, the movement catching his attention. Her eyes widened, and unlike when he had tried to approach her and take her home, they were filled with happiness and excitement.

"Taro-san!" she cried, hopping off of the boulder. She waved.

Taro Higuchi. He was a boy that _appeared_ to be around the same age as Shia--which was nine human years, if his math was correct. He was dressed in a casual kimono. His hair was short and a golden shade of blond, much different from the soft shade of his own.

Klaus had been watching him for a few days now. He seemed to be Shima's only friend.

"S-Sorry I'm late," he panted as he stopped next to her. He bent over and rested for a moment while he caught his breath.

Shima bent over next to him, smiling. "Can we see the flowers again?" Her voice was cutely filled with excitement.

Taro smiled at her and nodded, though what came out of his mouth was, "I don't see why you get so excited over a bunch of flowers, Shima..."

It took every ounce of will power that Klaus possessed not to attack that boy. It didn't matter if he couldn't do much damage on his own, he would have tried his hardest to rip the human apart. However, the council, upon granting him permission to come to the Human Realm, gave strict orders that he would not harm a single human being.

Klaus turned away from the scene before him. Fists clenched, her forced himself to walk away. Storming in there was not going to get Shia back. In fact, he had no idea what would. He couldn't face the look that she had given him before again. He could not find a part of his heart that was so cold that he could just force her to return to Hell.

She was happy how and where she was.

And that was without him.

What could he possibly do?


	2. Scene Two

Well... wow! I finally finished the second scene of this thing. Hard to believe, isn't it? Well, like with all of my current fanfictions, I want to appear to be busier. So, instead of full chapters, I'm actually going to be posting each one scene by scene. I hope this doesn't put too many people off. I do hope... I finally finished planning out The Accursed, which made me feel 'in the mood' to continue writing this story(after all, they _are_ related). Ugh. Miya acts too old in this part, though... but when I thought it over, I don't think I'd change it. You'll realize later on why not, I think... maybe not. Please enjoy this chapter--and please give a few of my other stories a look-through!

**Pink Rose**

Miya Asaki played in the small clearing as she did every day. It was full of newly bloomed flowers, their colours varying from breed to breed. Surrounding the clearing was what resembled a wall of blooming cherry trees. Their petals littered the ground and danced about in the air.Sometimes she would stop what she was doing, only for a moment, and picked one or two flowers. As she did so, she wouldhum a few lines from a song that her mother used to sing to her.

She was in a particularly good mood that day. She had managed to sneak out of the village without anyone noticing that she was leaving. No one had noticed her. No one bothered her. That was a sign that the day was going to go well, because no one elseever cameto the clearing. No one else knew about it. It was her "secret paradise"; a place only for her to enjoy, and she liked to keep it that way. If someone saw her leaving, they always followed her, and she would have to wander around aimlessly until they lost their interest in her unknown destination. It was annoying, and she hated having to do it.

She glanced up towards the sky and smiled. The sun burned brightly up there. There wasn't a single cloud in sight to mar the perfect view. The night before it had been dark and rainy; she hated the dark, and the rain always found a way to depress her while it was there. But it was after the rain that she truly enjoyed: the feel of the cool mud squishing between her toes; the grass, sticky with raindrops, dampened her skirt, and both clung to her legs as she danced in those wide circles, arms spread out around her.

She laughed to herself.

"It feels so good," she murmured, tossing her head back and closing her eyes.She let the warmth of the sun fill her up, making the memories of rain nothing more than a faded memory. In her left hand she tightly held a small boquet of pink, blue and white flowers.

This was her sanctuary. She was always happy there.

A hard breeze suddenly passed through the clearing. It knocked the cherry blossom petals loose from the trees, and they danced on the wind around her, everywhere, in random directions to music that her ears could not pick up. Her smile grew wide and she spun ina few quick circles, until she was dizzy.

She saw him from the corner of her eye, a young man. He was blond, and he wore a strangely heavy cloak for the season. He had been there for several minutes, from the moment that she had first noticed him. She had just ignored him up until now, but he hadn't stopped watching her. She had hoped that he would grow bored and go away. It did not seem like that would be the case.

She stopped spinning and turned to face him.

He was onlya few years older than her, at best. Maybe only one year older, actually, she thought when she took a closer look. He did not seem very happy. He looked tired and angry. But, there was something about him that told her not to worry. There was something about him that was familiar, likesomeone who she had once known, a very long time ago.

"What are you staring at, Kid?" he hissed, narrowing his eyes. "Get lost before I kill you."

She just smiled at him.

"You arevery beautiful... for a demon," she replied calmly. "I've never seen one like you before. Are you new around here?"

"I don't live in this _world_," he snapped. "It's filthy and disgusting, and so is everything in it."

Miya was quiet for a moment. The blonde, whoever he was, was a very angry person. She felt it throughout her body. She could feel his hatred for humans, and though he had no reason for it, she could feel a great deal of anger directed towards herself. Despite that, she smiled at him, and took a few steps towards him.

"I'm sorry that this world isn't very good," she replied finally. She held her small boquet of flowers out to him. "Here. These flowers are really pretty, though! At least, I think so, so won't you take them as an apology?"

It was his turn to fall silent. He stared at her for a long while, thinking. It seemed to bother him that she was unaffected by his cruel words. After all, she was just a child, a young human, and he was a demon. Wasn't she supposed to be scared? Humans were always scared of demons. He definitely fit the description of a demon, cold and cruel, but somehow, none of that bothered Miya at all. She merely smiled while he tried to size her up.

"I don't want it," he said softly.

She was a little disappointed by his response, but she did not let the smile fail her.

"I'll just leave it down here for you, then," she offered, bending over to place the boquet in the grass. She came back up, and laughed a little. "It's getting late, Mister. If I'm not back soon, my Mama will worry about me... I hope you come back here again, even if you don't really like it here."

She then ran past him, and into the forest. _I really hope that I can see him again,_ she thought with a small smile.


End file.
